A Sister's Connection
by Swanstar
Summary: This story is all about Squirrelflight and Leafpool between Firestar's Quest and Midnight and what happens. Cinderpelt getd hurt by a certain cat , Enjoy and Review.
1. Prologue Birth

**A Sister's Connection**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors **

**Well this is my first fan fic everyone because "someone" kept pestering me to write one.**

**Hope you enjoy it and please review **

**I don't own Warriors**

**I know it's a short chapter but it's just the beginning **

**Please Review please!**

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Firestar

Deputy: Graystripe

Medicine Cat: Cinderpelt

Warriors: Mousefur, Dustpelt, Cloudtail, Brackenfur, Thornclaw, Brightheart, Brambleclaw, Ashfur, Rainwhisker, Sootfur,

Apprentices: Sorrelpaw, Whitepaw, Spiderpaw, Shrewpaw

Queens: Sandstorm, Goldenflower, Ferncloud

Elders: Frostpelt, Speckletail, Longtail, Dappletail

**Medicine Cats from other Clans:** Littlecloud, Mothwing, Mudfur, Barkface

Prologue

Firestar, a handsome ginger tom with a flame coloured pelt was drowsily sharing tongues with his mate Sandstorm when suddenly her felt her tense up and give a sudden scream, Firestar jumped up and yelled to Cinderpelt "Cinderpelt! Sandstorm is kitting come quick!"

Cinderpelt hobbled over and examined Sandstorm critically her blue flashing with memories, regret and something else. Spasms were travelling through Sandstorm and as Cinderpelt murmured "Push," she pushed and a small bundle slid out and she handed it to Ferncloud who licked it the wrong way to warm it up. Then without warning a second bundle came and Cinderpelt licked it to it was warm, then she placed it with the other kit beside Sandstorm. Cinderpelt stood up and shook her pelt "There, you have two she kits Sandstorm, Here is some borage to help your milk come."

Cinderpelt padded out and met Firestar who was pacing outside, she nudged him gently and meowed "Firestar she has kitted you have two she kits."

Firestar's eyes lit up with joy "Thank you Cinderpelt," and he dashed into the nursery.

Sandstorm looked up as he rushed in and purred tiredly "What should we name them?"

Firestar peered at his kits and meowed "Squirrelkit and Leafkit."

Sandstorm meowed softly "Wonderful names Firestar."

Firestar nodded his eyes clouded with memory and then he padded out to organise some hunting patrols.

Little did he now what problems would arise from these tiny scraps of fur

**Good? Bad? Terrible?**

**Please tell me**

**-Swanstar**


	2. Awaken

**Chapter 2- Awaken**

**Well Well Chapter 2 up people Little Squirrelkit gets badder :)**

**Tell me what you think please. So relax read and review**

* * *

Leafkit woke and shook herself and bumped into something fluffy, she yelped in surprise and opened her amber eyes and peered around in curiosity. She saw a grey cat with darker flecks, a pale ginger one, a smaller sized fluffy dark ginger one and a golden-pale ginger one.

She saw some light coming from an opening and leapt up and crashed back down again as her feet wobbled. Beside her Sandstorm awoke and purred in amusement as she saw Leafkit all tangled up and stood up stretching waking the dark ginger one.

Leafkit frowned "Who's that?" she asked curiously

Sandstorm laughed "That's your sister Squirrelkit, Wake up now Squirrelkit meet your sister."

Squirrelkit hissed "I'm tired mother."

Sandstorm rolled her eyes "Don't you want to meet your father and sister?"

Squirrelkit sighed "Not particularly, I rather sleep."

Sandstorm sighed in annoyance "Kits, well Leafkit you can go outside and identify your father, he is ginger coloured and called Firestar."

Leafkit nodded in determination and padded out into the sunshine, and blinked in amazement at the busy camp. She padded out more and started sniffing out her father; she tipped her head to one side 'What was it that Sandstorm told her? Her father was white? Grey? Or was it bracken?

She padded slowly around the camp and bumped into a long haired grey tom with yellow eyes. Is he my father? Did Sandstorm say grey? She faced the tom boldly and leapt on him pinned him down before yowling "Mother, Mother! Come here I found Father!"

Sandstorm came out of the nursery and burst out laughing "Graystripe? What made you think he is your father?"

A flaming ginger tom came over and meowed "Sandstorm? Why is Leafkit attacking the deputy?"

Leafkit gulped and meowed "Hi who are you? Well you see Sandstorm told me to find Father and I thought Graystripe was it because I couldn't quite remember the colour she told me."

The flaming ginger tom laughed and meowed "Well he isn't dear Leafkit, I am you father."

Leafkit gasped and tumbled of the grey cat "Oops, really you're my father, your Firestar?"

Firestar nodded "The one and only."

Leafkit cheered up and meowed happily "Hi father I am Leafkit can I go outside?"

Sandstorm butted in before he could respond "Now Leafkit time to go back and go to sleep."

Leafkit wailed "But mother I..."

Sandstorm continued pushing her to the nursery "No buts."

Firestar watched part of his family go back and turned to Graystripe who eyes were shining with amusement.

"Come on Graystripe, let's go and hunt I bet I can catch more than you."

* * *

Squirrelkit jolted awake with a start and opened her eyes, she saw Leafkit and her mother watching her intently and she meowed crossly "What?"

Leafkit touched her nose to Squirrelkit's "Nothing do you wanna go outside?"

Squirrelkit felt a burst of excitement and dashed out before turning her head to respond to Leafkit's question.

Squirrelkit felt a nudge and turned and saw Firestar grinning at her "Hi Squirrelkit."

Squirrelkit squeaked "Hi Father! Could you teach me the hunting crouch?"

Firestar smiled "Sure, get your sister to come here as well."

Squirrelkit turned and saw Leafkit was chatting intently with a fluffy gray she cat with a weird looking leg. She bounded over and meowed "Leafkit come here, Daddy is teaching us the hunting crouch. Come on! Come on!"

Leafkit looked at the gray she cat and turned to Squirrelkit "You know I'm not going to be a warrior don't you? I'm going to be a medicine cat."

Squirrelkit stared dumbfounded at Leafkit "What! No Leafkit don't I want to train with you! You can't be a medicine cat!"

Leafkit sighed "Squirrelkit e reasonable, Cinderpelt said I was destined to."

Squirrelkit glared at Cinderpelt "Fine be that way oh by the way Cinderpelt be on your guard I will have my revenge." And with that she stalked off

Squirrelkit whispered to herself "Believe me you will pay for not letting me train with my sister."

* * *

**Did you enjoy it?**

**Remeber to review!**

**-Swanstar**


	3. Sidekick

**Chapter 3- Sidekick**

_**Third Chapter up now**_

_**You guys probably think I'm a Squirrelkit hater but I'm not I really like her I just wanted to write about their kit life **_

_**Thanks to my 4 reviewers so far **_

_**-Swanstar**_

Cinderpelt paused outside Firestar's den in doubt to tell him of his daughter's threat, her decision was made for her however when he came out and spotted her standing awkwardly on the rock.

"Come in Cinderpelt, what's wrong is it a prophecy?" he meowed curiously

Cinderpelt shook her head "No Firestar it's about Squirrelkit," She meowed.

Firestar's head shot up instantly alert "What is it? Is she hurt?"

Cinderpelt shook her head again "Calm down Firestar she is fine but I wanted to you something that she said to me when she heard that Leafkit wanted to become a medicine cat."

Firestar nodded "Oh yes I heard about Leafkit's destiny, what happened?"

"Well Squirrelkit said Cinderpelt be on your guard I will have my revenge." Cinderpelt whispered

"WHAT!" Firestar bristled in shock "No Cinderpelt you must be mistaken, that sounds like something Tigerstar will say not a little kit especially mine…" he paused out of breath

Cinderpelt shrugged "I'm not mistaken Firestar, Leafkit heard it as well."

Firestar paced "What do you want me to do then? I'll watch over her more carefully that's the best I can do, Squirrelkit is likely to forget she is just impulsive."

Cinderpelt nodded in acceptance and padded out the den where she found Squirrelkit waiting for her "Squirrelkit you've been eavesdropping, go away."

Squirrelkit purred in evil amusement "Cinderpelt telling Firestar won't stop me you know, I'm not the only one who wants revenge."

Cinderpelt fur bristled "Don't hassle me Squirrelkit, no one would hurt a medicine cat." With that she padded away.

Squirrelkit smiled "Some cats are not bound to the warrior code as you think, especially when they're threatened"

_**One sunrise ago**_

Squirrelkit was bristling with anger as she stared at Cinderpelt talking with Leafkit urgently when she felt a tap on her shoulder, she whipped around and saw Sandstorm staring at her curiously "Squirrelkit who got you fur ruffled." She meowed

Squirrelkit gave a non committal shrug and Sandstorm continued "I'm going on a hunting patrol, when you get tired you can go back to the nursery and stay with Ferncloud."

Squirrelkit nodded and decided to go out too, so when she was sure no one was looking she snuck out the camp, but she paused when she saw Rainwhisker guarding at the entrance.

She frowned and whipped past him when he wasn't looking before climbing the ravine and staring at the forest in wonder before continuing on. She was staring at a squirrel intently when she caught a scent of ThunderClan; she leapt up frightened and hid behind a tree as an apprentice trotted past.

"What was his name again? Shredderpaw?" she frowned and decided to follow him to see how he hunted.

She leapt up on a tree and glided from branch to branch when she froze horror struck as Shredderpaw touched noses with a kittypet who was wearing a collar and was fat and brown.

She jumped out of her tree and glared at Shredderpaw and the mysterious cat, Shredder looked horrified and he gave the kittypet a nudge and she ran away over the fence.

"Shredderpaw how could you?" Squirrelkit burst out and anger "You are breaking the warrior code."

Shredderpaw opened his mouth "My name isn't Shredderpaw and I'm not breaking the Warrior Code."

Squirrelkit shouted "I don't care what your name is, you are Shredderpaw because I feel like shredding you into pieces for meeting a kittypet, I'm telling Firestar!"

She turned and leaped away when Shredderpaw stopped her "Squirrelkit please don't tell and I will do anything for you forever."

An idea popped into her mind and she nodded slowly "There is something you can help me with."

_**Who is this mysterious apprentice? **_

_**What are they going to do together?**_

_**Who is the Kittypet?**_

Till next time

**-Swanstar **


	4. Beginning

**Chapter 4- Beginning**

**Fourth Chapter up now,**

**Some stuff start to haunt poor Cinderpelt**

**Thanks to all my reviewers **

**So without further ado please proceed in reading**

**Rest, Review, Relax and Read! Maybe in a different order!**

**-Swanstar**

Leafkit jumped up in excitement and dashed out the nursery and into the medicine cat's den her tail waving excitedly. She froze at the entrance and saw Cinderpelt collapsed on the ground retching feebly; she stared in horror and cried loudly "Firestar!"

Firestar woke up in his den to hear his Leafkit screaming in horror and rushed to the medicine cat den where he saw Cinderpelt down on the ground and he fought back memories and blinked at Leafkit, before a flurry of questions of erupted. "What happened? Why is Cinderpelt vomiting? What sickness does she have?"

Leafkit padded slowly to Cinderpelt and touched her belly before sniffing curiously she slowly put her head up and whispered "She has eaten a lot of poppy seeds and yarrow, but I have no idea why or when she ate it."

She turned around and saw Squirrelkit whisper something into a brown furred apprentice who nodded weakly before rushing out the camp entrance.

She whipped around as Cinderpelt gasped in exhaustion and saw that Cinderpelt still looked sick, so she dashed into the small cleft of herbs before running back out with some water mint and juniper berries.

Cinderpelt dipped her head gratefully at Leafkit and sat up shakily "I don't' see why I would get sick, maybe it was the thrush that was near my nest, I thought it smelt funny but I was to ravenous to care."

Firestar nodded thoughtfully a twinkle in his eye "Hmm maybe you ate crowfood Cinderpelt."

Cinderpelt glared at him "Not likely Firestar the prey smelt of poppy seeds and yarrow but I was just using it on Frostpelt so I thought it was that…" she paused "I don't know."

Firestar dipped his head "Well nothing bad happened…"

He was interrupted by a yowl of "Firestar come here."

Firestar yowled "Coming!"

He turned back to them and meowed "That was Graystripe its probably about patrols, bye Cinderpelt bye Leafkit," he padded out.

Leafkit stalked over to her sister who was licking her paws "Squirrelkit! How could you?" she burst out

Squirrelkit opened one eye "How could I what?" she asked innocently

Leafkit was thrown into a whirl of emotions and she realised they were coming from Squirrelkit herself; they were fear, anger and ambition.

Leafkit shook herself and hissed at Squirrelkit "Squirrelkit I know you and the brown apprentice were behind it, I will let you off this time but don't you hurt my mentor again," with that she stalked off.

Squirrelkit stared at her figure as Leafkit stalked off with a glint in her eyes "Oh dear Leafkit she won't be your mentor by the time I have finished with her."

She stood up and was heading back to the nursery when Shredderpaw cornered her "Squirrelkit come with me I need your help, I want to show you something."

Squirrelkit frowned and followed Shredderpaw towards the twoleg place where the kittypet was waiting, she hissed "Shredderpaw what do you want me to do with this kittypet?"

Shredderpaw looked unruffled "Squirrelkit calm down oh by the way Squirrelkit this is Cody, Cody this is Squirrelkit Smudge's friend's daughter."

Cody looked curiously as Squirrelkit and Squirrelkit matched her gaze till she flinched and turned away.

Shredderpaw continued "Well Squirrelkit, Cody and I will like to tell you something…"

Cody butted in "No, don't! Don't leave your clan for me."

Shredderpaw touched her ear, "Don't Cody I need to be with you."

Squirrelkit coughed "Enough with the sappy stuff continue on please!"

Shredderpaw sighed "Squirrelkit I want you to tell the whole clan that I will be living the rest of my life as a kittypet with Cody because Cody is expecting my kits."

Squirrelkit gaped at him in shock and disbelief; finally she opened her mouth and meowed "Kits! What are you talking about Kits? How could you? Do you know you're only an apprentice? Apprentices don't have kits especially with kittypets. Shredderpaw you're breaking the warrior code."

She was about to continue babbling on when Shredderpaw butted in "Squirrelkit please I need you to help me, I helped you with Cinderpelt's thrush remember?"

Squirrelkit gave him a look "Shredderpaw that was for so I wouldn't tell Firestar about your love."  
Shredderpaw sighed "Fine please as a last request of a clanmate and a friend."

Squirrelkit nodded "Fine I will help you but I need your help with one more thing, it's not now but I will tell you soon."

Shredderpaw sighed "Okay Squirrelkit I'm on your word, also tell Ferncloud and Dustpelt that I am sorry."

Squirrelkit nodded again and was bounding away when she heard Cody asking Shredderpaw "Why does she call you Shredderpaw?"

Shredderpaw purred in amusement "Oh it's nothing she think my name is Shredderpaw, she is just a kit she probably got mixed up between Spiderpaw and Shrewpaw."

Cody purred in contentment "Well to me Shrewpaw sounds nicer Shrewpaw."

Squirrelkit stoped mid bound and nodded thoughtfully 'So that's what his name was,' before continuing

Shrewpaw and Cody reached the fence and leaped on and over but Shrewpaw paused and whispered "Goodbye ThunderClan," before leaping to join Cody in his kittypet life.

**Well you find out who the apprentice and kittypet were.**

**Maybee they were a bit too young but oh well**

**I don't know who old Cody is but she had kits once**

**Who did you think it was? Spiderpaw or Shrewpaw**

**Bye for now **

**-Swanstar Ps-please review**


	5. Truth

**Chapter 5- Truth **

**Everyone I sightly changed the before chapter as I put in the wrong one soz**

**Haven't updated in a while I know the feeling of waiting Sorry everyone whose reading**

**I had a lot of homework sadly **

**Well this will start of when Squirrelkit arrives back at camp**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone**

**Read on!**

**-Swanstar**

Squirrelkit bounded lightly over the forest wall and stopped just outside the camp entrance when she heard a hiss "Squirrelkit what are you doing here the whole clan is looking for you."

She whipped around and saw Brambleclaw glaring at her from blazing amber eyes, she opened her mouth to retort but without a word Brambleclaw grabbed her by the scruff and carried her into the camp where the whole clan was gathered.

They all turned to look at her as they padded in and Firestar leaped off the High Rock to meet them, he gave her a look and yowled angrily "Squirrelkit where were you, kits aren't supposed to go out of the camp!"

Squirrelkit returned his gaze and meowed "But Firestar he told me to go with him to tell me something."

Firestar sighed "Who told you to go with him no one would do that especially a kit."

Squirrelkit shot him a dark look from her green eyes "It was Shrewpaw he said he fell in love with a kittypet and wanted to live with her."

She was about to continue when a grey she cat with darker flecks gave a cry of horror and crumbled onto the ground. She saw Cinderpelt hobble out and hand her some leaves when Firestar yowled above all the confusion "ThunderClan calm down, Squirrelkit tell us your whole story!"

Squirrelkit closed her eyes slightly and meowed "This morning Shrewpaw told me to follow him out the camp so I did, we walked to the edge of the twoleg place where a brown she cat was waiting for us."

She took a deep breath before continuing "Shrewpaw then said that kittypet was expecting his kits and he needed to be with her, he also told me that he was sorry especially to Ferncloud and Dustpelt."

A brown tabby stood up his fur bristling with anger "Firestar what are we going to do about it, I refuse to let my son become a kittypet."

Firestar nodded thoughtfully "Well Dustpelt we could lead a small patrol to try and convince him, eh Dustpelt, Ferncloud, Spiderpaw and Thornclaw you can go and find him."

The four cats nodded and with Dustpelt slightly supporting Ferncloud they padded out the entrance.

Firestar cleared his throat and turned to Squirrelkit "However Squirrelkit, I know it's not your fault but I still have to give you a punishment, for the next three sunrises you will be solely in charge of the elder's wellbeing."

Squirrelkit opened her mouth to protest but closed it sullenly and padded to the elder's den. Firestar leapt of the Highrock and beckoned to Brambleclaw "Brambleclaw could you please help her get introduced to the jobs then you can get first pick of the fresh kill pile."

Brambleclaw nodded and followed Squirrelkit, he heard and amused purr and turned to see Sandstorm who meowed "I never knew you had to bribe a Warrior to help the elders."

Firestar purred and replied "Well it's a treat anyway."

He took an amazingly large rabbit out of the pile and beckoned to Leafkit and Sandstorm "Come on lets share some prey before you guys go back to the nursery."

* * *

Dustpelt, Ferncloud, Spiderpaw and Thornclaw paused outside the twolegplace and Dustpelt meowed "Well here it goes, I already feel like a kittypet even going near it."

The others purred in amusement as they leapt over the fence and travelled through the streets, suddenly Thornclaw cried "I found his scent." And they followed it to a semi large house sniffing at it curiously when Ferncloud gave a cry and rushed towards a brown cat as her sharp eyes had noticed it.

The brown cat backed away slowly and meowed in fear "Who a-re you, what do you w-ant with me…"

They realised that it wasn't Shrewpaw but a she cat and before the kittypet could leave Spiderpaw leapt on it "Kittypet do you know a cat called Shrewpaw?" he spat

The kittypet's eyes widened "Shrew-Shrew-Shrew Shrewpaw? I..."

Before she could continue another brown shape shot out "Cody are you ok? I heard your yowling from inside." He turned and was about to hiss at them when he saw who the cats were.

Dustpelt padded to he was nose to nose with Shrewpaw "Well Shrewpaw you've become a kittypet, nice collar by the way." He meowed his tone laces with sarcasm.

Shrewpaw met his eyes bravely "Father, it is my choice please leave us two alone."

Dustpelt growled "No son of mine is going to become a kittypet if I can help it." He leapt into the air.

But instead of landing on Shrewpaw he knocked Cody to the ground claws unsheathed on her body. Shrewpaw gave a yowl of sheer horror and leapt at his father but Dustpelt flicked him aside easily "I see you have lost your skills." He meowed.

Ferncloud raised her tail for silence "Shrewpaw please come home, I can't lose my kits." Tears began rolling down her face.

Shrewpaw touched his nose to her ear "I am really sorry mother but I can't I love Cody and the kits."

Thornclaw meowed gruffly "Think about it Shrewpaw you become a kittypet you may never go to StarClan and never see any of you kin again, you will go to the cutter and not be a tom anymore."

Shrewpaw dipped his head in respect "I have thought of all of these before but if you please leave nothing will change my mind."

Dustpelt looked ready to argue but was restrained by Ferncloud; they looked at Shrewpaw briefly before padding away.

Cody licked Shrewpaw briefly "You know you can go with them Shrewpaw I wouldn't mind."

Shrewpaw meowed "It is painful living away from a warrior life but you are placed more high then all of these.

Once the four clan cats arrived back in the forest the four cats looked at each other and Dustpelt meowed "What can I say, you know I hate kittypets right?"

The rest of the cats nodded and then Dustpelt meowed "My own son is a kittypet if I say I hate them does that mean I hate my son?"

They couldn't reply and walked in silence back to the camp where they were hit by one more piece of news, Cinderpelt had Greencough…

**What did you think? **

**Wonder how Cinderpelt got sick**

**Well you have to wait till the next chapter then**

**Till then**

**-Swanstar**


	6. Greencough

**Chapter 6- Greencough**

**Chapter 6 is up now after a week I think (lots of test HW etc…) sigh**

**Thanks to all my awesome reviewers XD**

**The important question how did Cinderpelt catch Greenough?**

**Read to find out!**

The camp was in chaos never before had they seen a medicine cat get sick especially with Greencough in green leaf where cats were less likely to get sick.

Firestar addressed the shattered clan "Cats of ThunderClan Cinderpelt as you know has Greencough and we don't know why, worse now is that out medicine cat is sick and might be on her way to join StarClan."

He meowed calmly "We might have to ask another medicine cat for help."

Murmurs of disagreement penetrated the camp, Mousefur stood up and meowed "Firestar are you sure that is a good idea? The other clans could attack and we would be weak."

Firstar nodded in acceptance "I understand your concerns Mousefur but unless we find another solution I'm afraid the Greenough could spread and we will be even weaker than if we were attacked."

Suddenly a young voice timidly piped up "Firestar what if I be the temporary medicine cat?"

All the cats turned and stared at Leafkit and Firestar meowed slowly "Well you could I suppose but do you know the herbs of a medicine cat?"

Leafkit meowed cheerfully "Well yes father Yellowfang and Cinderpelt have been teaching me some already."'

Firestar meowed "Ok then Leafkit you can be the temporary medicine cat are there any objections?"

Squirrelkit leaped up from near the elder's den fur bristling "Me," she meowed clearly.

Firestar looked surprised "Why Squirrelkit what is your objection? Shouldn't you be pleased?"

Squirrelkit rolled her eyes "I know for a fact not everyone is pleased with this but they are just too scared to object with the leader's daughter, but I'm not."

She turned to face Leafkit "No offence Leafkit you're still a kit like me how could you face healing a lot of cats if we do get ill or attacked?"

Leafkit blinked slowly and instead of replying to Squirrelkit she turned to the clan and meowed "For those who think I'm not worthy come out and challenge me."

She turned to her father "Firestar do not punish them, I want them to."

Ashfur jumped up slowly and with a quick glance at Squirrelkit meowed "Leafkit what would you do if a cat fell out of a tree and broke their leg."

Leafkit meowed instantly "Rush and cobweb to bind their legs, poppy seeds for pain, thyme for shock."

Ashfur's mouth dropped open and he sat down, Mousefur heaved herself up slowly and rasped "Leafkit what would you do if there was a battle and many cats were injured?"

Leafkit meowed "Well it depends, cobweb or moss to soak up blood, marigold to stop infection, poppy seeds for pain, thyme for shock…"

She was interrupted by a yowl from the entrance as Dustpelt, Ferncloud, Thornclaw and Spiderpaw came in from the entrance.

Firestar leapt of the Highrock and meowed to Dustpelt "Well, did you find Shrewpaw?"

Dustpelt's eyes flitted around the camp "Yes, we did he wouldn't come with us what Squirrelkit said was true… what happened here?"

Firestar meowed gravely "Cinderpelt has Greenough."

A new voice spoke up "Firestar once I saw Littlecloud comingto talk to Cinderpelt and I heard them talk about a herb that creates Greenough."

"Are you saying Sorrelpaw that you think some cat might have done this on purpose?" Sandstorm meowed in confusion.

Sorrelpaw nodded "Think about it, Greenough in green-leaf it doesn't happen."

The whole clan started to whisper urgently so no one noticed Squirrelkit grow pale and glare at Sorrelpaw.

Leafkit ran into the medicine cat's den and half the clan followed her peering to see what she was doing, she picked up some yarrow stalks and chewed them into a poultice before pushing it down Cinderpelt's throat. Cinderpelt coughed and retched onto a large leaf that Leafkit put out. Leafkit wrinkled her nose slightly and pointed at some black and green leaves.

Cinderpelt continued to cough and Leafkit grabbed some catmint on a cleft and shoved them quickly down her throat. Her coughs ceased slightly as Leafkit motioned for them to leave with her tail.

Once outside Graystripe began assigning hunting and border patrols so the crowd dispersed.

Firestar beckoned to Sorrelpaw and Brackenfur "You two go and find some of the Greenough leaf, Leafkit wants to examine it."

The two cats nodded and padded out the gorse tunnel, Firestar scanned the cats till he found Squirrelkit who was staring at the entrance questionably. He padded up to her and meowed sharply "Squirrelkit! Why are you trying to cause trouble?"

Squirrelkit's fur bristled and her green eyes flashed so like Firestar's "Well I was just standing up for all the cats who believe Leafkit shouldn't be a medicine cat."

Firestar shook his head sadly "Sometimes Squirrelkit you should keep your mouth shut, go and continue to take care of the elders." And he padded away.

Squirrelkit dropped her head and padded into the elder's den where she was greeted with meows of welcome, Frostfur opened her eyes and meowed "Squirrelkit could you please get us some prey, apparently there's none left on the fresh kill pile."

Squirrelkit's eyes opened wide as she realised this was a chance to follow Brackenfur and Sorrelpaw. She nodded slowly and ran out the entrance quickly.

Squirrelkit tracked Sorrelpaw through the forest completely ignoring a blackbird that stared at her curiously; she reached the bush were the two cats were plucking leaves from a bush.

Squirrelkit tipped her head to the side in deep thought on how to get revenge on Sorrelpaw, suddenly she saw Brackenfur whisper something to Sorrelpaw before racing off.

Squirrelkit smiled in satisfaction as she prepared herself to look like a wild creature, and with a sudden yowl she leapt out at Sorrelpaw who gave a terrified shriek and raced away towards the Thunderpath.

Squirrelkit froze solid as a monster lurched at Sorrelpaw and hit her to what extent she didn't know as she scurried away in case Brackenfur came back.

Squirrelkit washed herself in the river and caught three voles near Sunningrocks before rushing into the elder's den providing them with prey.

Speckletail gobbled a vole with Frostfur and meowed "You're a great hunter Squirrelkit…"

Suddenly a horrified shout came from outside and the elders along with Squirrelkit rushed out to see Sorrelpaw bleeding heavily with a twisted shoulder. Her tail was drooped and she looked barely alive, Leafkit rushed out with wads of cobweb and began tending to her wounds.

Squirrelkit felt horrified to think she did this to a lively apprentice, but it was for her own good, now she had to hope no one would discover it was her who caused this.

**I feel like I'm turning Squirrelkit into a Tigerstar!**

**If you have suggestion on how the story should turn tell me **

**Yours Truly**

**-Swannie**


	7. Dreams of a Leaf and Ashes

**Chapter 7- Still to be announced **

**I wasn't sure on what to call this chapter so I will hold a competition for it. **

**So after reading the chapter send you idea of the chapter title along with a review please ****and the best title will get a cat name of their choice mentioned in the next chapter.**

**Oh yea put the cat name in your review**

**So read on!**

**-Swanstarrrrr**

Leafkit rushed out of the medicine cats den as she heard yowling from the entrance and saw Sorrelpaw hanging limply from a distressed looking Brackenfur. She beckoned for them to go inside the medicine cats den and she started examining Sorrelpaw critically, before rushing into the herbs cleft to retrieve some marigold, cobwebs, poppy seeds and thyme.

She passed some thyme to Brackenfur "Brackenfur take some of this it will help relieve your shock," she turned to examine Sorrelpaw's wrenched shoulder and some open wounds.

Leafkit started to place some cobwebs and marigold on Sorrelpaw's wounds and wrapped her shoulder tightly in some rush, when Sandstorm rushed in "Leafkit I heard Sorrelpaw was injured what…"

Sandstorm's meowed died suddenly as she saw Sorrelpaw's shoulder and she bent down to touch her nose to Sorrelpaw's ear. Then she turned to Leafkit worried "Is she going to recover?"

Leafkit meowed slowly "I'm not sure mother; she might recover from the crash but her shoulder…"

Sandstorm meowed softly "I understand Leafkit, I hope she recovers."

Sandstorm padded out and she turned to Brackenfur "Get some rest and that was an order."

Brackenfur nodded in acceptance and with a last distressed look at Sorrelpaw he padded out of the den. A small cough came from behind her and she turned and saw Squirrelkit who meowed "Leafkit how is Sorrelpaw and CInderpelt?"

Leafkit glanced her sister suspiciously; Squirrelkit was shifting from foot to foot and was casting furtive looks at their sleeping forms and she meowed "Squirrelkit what's wrong do you have anything to do with the problems of these two cats?"

Squirrelkit glared at her sister "Of course not, why would I, I have been at camp the whole day, I'm a kit so I wouldn't have known about the herbs and…"

Leafkit glared at her "Squirrelkit, I bet you have I wasn't asking you for an explanation, I can tell you are nervous."

Squirrelkit gave her a reproachful look before flouncing off into the camp clearing; Leafkit sighed and gave some catmint to Cinderpelt before padding out to get some prey.

Brackenfur was murmuring something in low tones to Firestar and Graystripe who were nodding seriously; she strained her ears and caught some words ginger, mud, sticks, and your kit. She shook herself and took a small shrew out of the pile and began chewing at it thoughtfully.

Two Sunrises past and Leafkit was in the medicine cats den telling Sorrelpaw to do some stretching exercises for her wrenched shoulder and was calmly ignoring her protests when Firestar padded in.

He beckoned for Leafkit to come with him and Leafkit turned to her patient "Ok, Sorrelpaw that should be enough for today, you can rest now."

Sorrelpaw gave a relieved sigh and turned to wash herself thoroughly, Leafkit padded over to Firestar and he meowed "Leafkit today you are going to the Moonstone with to meet the other medicine cats."

Leafkit gave a leap of excitement but paused mid leap "With you? What about Cinderpelt isn't she the medicine cat?"

Firestar nodded and meowed "Yes, Yes but we don't know when she'll recover and we need to see if StarClan has any news for us so since you are going to be her apprentice anyway you can go, I'm sure StarClan won't mind."

Leafkit meowed "Ok Firestar when are we going?"

Firestar meowed "Now Leafkit go eat quickly."

Leafkit dashed out in a whirlwind of fur and gobbled up a small vole quickly in a couple of bites. She went over to Firestar where he was giving Graystripe some instructions "Your in charge of the camp Graystripe." He meowed.

Seeing Leafkit he nodded at Graystripe and they padded out the camp tunnel, Leafkit had never seen the outside world so she froze amazed at the green scenery before climbing the ravine slipping every now and then.

Near sun high they reached Fourtrees and saw two cats waiting at the base of the oaks, they stood and gazed at Firestar their gazes curious. Littlecloud stood up "Hello Firestar and…"

"Leafkit," Leafkit piped up

Littlecloud nodded and Runningnose spoke up "Firestar is anything wrong with Cinderpelt?"

Firestar gave a cautious answer, "She has Greencough I think from the special Greencough making herb."

Littlecloud flinched slightly and meowed "Is she getting better."

Firestar shot a look at Leafkit and meowed steadily "Everything's fine, she will recover soon."

Runningnose snorted impatiently and meowed "Come on Firestar, we can tell you're worried but if you're not giving any info we won't press you. Come out Littlecloud and Leafkit let's go to the Moonstone."

Firestar called out as they continued along the path "Leafkit I will come for you went you get back."  
Leafkit yelled "Ok, Firestar." And he padded away.

In time they reached the tunnel of Mothermouth and they paused for a breather and also to wait for the other medicine cats. Runningnose meowed to Leafkit "Once we get inside touch your nose to the Moonstone and StarClan will give you dreams."

Soon Mudfur and Barkface arrived out of breath meowing a brief greeting to everyone and of course gave Leafkit a curious glance

Leafkit nodded at them and followed Littlecloud into the long and twisted tunnel, darkness enveloping her, she was overjoyed when the tunnel opened up into a large cavern and she gasped at the light of the Moonstone.

She bent down like the others were doing and was instantly swept into the world of StarClan and she heard loud voices shriek in her ear yet she focused on the softest voice, a cat's breath whispering into her ear "What connects together must stay strong or such destruction will befall."

Leafkit jerked awake in horror and felt a piece of leaf with some ashes on it.

**Thanx for reading everyone **

**Oh btw remember to review! **

**-Swanstar**

** Down There**

** V**


	8. Moonflake

**Chapter 8- Moonflake**

**OMG OMG OMG I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a longgg time while really sorry**

**Sadly only one person entered the competition guess it doesn't work **

**Well Chapter 7 will be called Dreams of a Leaf and Ashes **

**Please REVIEW after reading it, **

**It makes me feel better**

**-Swanstar**

* * *

Leafkit jolted awake in terror and whispered the confusing prophecy under her breath again "What connects together must stay strong or such destruction will befall."

She felt baffled, what connects what? And what was this destruction?

The other medicine cats were stirring about her and she pushed her thoughts to the side as the padded at the Mothermouth and towards the WindClan moors where Barkface left them.

Soon they reached Fourtrees where she saw Firestar was waiting for her his gaze flitting around the four great oaks.

"Firestar!" she cried and Firestar stood up and padded towards the group of cats, dipping his head slightly, then he beckoned for Leafkit to follow him and she did calling her goodbyes over her shoulder.

They padded in silence for a while and it was Firestar who meowed first "So Leafkit, did you receive anything interesting?"

Leafkit nodded and hoarsely meowed "Yes, it was what connects together must stay strong or such destruction will befall."

Firestar flinched slightly at these strong words and meowed "This destruction you talk about I wonder what it is…"

They padded quietly back to camp, when they arrived, Squirrelkit bounded up to Leafkit and meowed "Well, Well here is our all important medicine cat Leafkit, I have a thorn in my pad."

Leafkit glared at Squirrelkit and hissed "Get it out yourself." Then she whipped off towards the medicine cat's den.

Firestar stared at his two daughters in amazement and shook his head slightly… it was just a kit fight right?

* * *

Leafkit sniffed Cinderpelt curiously and her ears went back as she smelt disease radiating from her to be mentors pelt. Over the past season she had tried every herb and berry she could think of with the help of the medicine cats but to no avail, she was beginning to worry that she would never heal. Sorrelpaw however was had healed rather well and was training hard with Sandstorm to prepare for becoming a warrior, in another 2 moons or so Leafkit thought with satisfaction she could become a warriors like her brothers Rainwhisker and Sootfur.

Squirrelkit loped slowly along the edge of the Thunderpath looking for some moss as she was still on elder duty when she saw some at the other side of the Thunderpath; she looked at the roaring monsters her neck fur fluffed up slightly before racing across the hard gooey ground.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she reached the other side and plucked moss with her claws at the tree confidently when she heard a soft meow beside her, "Well, Well a ThunderClan kit, are they suffering them now?"

Squirrelkit whipped around and saw a russet coloured she cat glaring at her claws unsheathed with a tawny coloured cat next to her and a huge white cat with black paws on her other side.

"Well? " the russet cat prompted, eyes glistening.

Squirrelkit muttered "I'm just getting some moss for my clan; I didn't know this is your territory."

"Don't lie to me kit, all cats know another clan's territory as soon as they are born, now we would like you to tell us, one of your clan's secrets and we will help you back over the Thunderpath."

The white cat stepped forward "If you don't tell us, me, Russetfur and Tawnypelt will keep you prisoner."

Squirrelkit squirmed slightly uncomfortable about sharing her clan's secrets until she had an idea.

She meowed "Well Cinderpelt our medicine cat is really sick and Leafkit is currently out medicine cat but she is not experienced at all."

Blackstar's eyes gleamed with that news and beckoning to Russetfur and Tawnypelt they picked up the kit and her moss before carrying Squirrelkit over the Thunderpath.

"Remember kit, not to tell anyone." Russetfur whispered threateningly.

Squirrelkit nodded and scuttled away for once scared to obedience, the moss dangling limply from her mouth…

Back at the ShadowClan camp, Blackstar paced around the clearing tail lashing as he explained the fighting strategies to his clan. The whole clan watched him apprehensively as he started setting patrols and who was leading them.

"Russetfur you will be leading the first patrol, Cedarheart you will lead the second, split the clan between you." Blackstar meowed.

He paused on his way out the entrance with the clan behind him "By the way, we will win this fight against those mouse hearts!"

The clan roared their approval before rushing out silently towards their enemy land.

* * *

Leafkit was tending to her two patients slowly when she heard a screech from the entrance and Firestar's caterwaul yowl of "ATTACK!"

It was ShadowClan, Blackstar in lead his warriors fanning out beside him his gruff voice boomed across the clearing as his warrior's eyes gleamed from the hunger of battle, Leafkit peered out quite afraid but her eyes met with a beautiful shinning white cat at the edge of the clearing her green eyes .

She heard a cough behind her and saw Sorrelpaw behind her looking at the cat's direction too; she nodded at Leafkit "She pretty isn't she? She is Moonflake apparently the most beautiful cat ever born, every single male cat in the clans are fighting for her…" she sniggered

Suddenly the stench of blood hit their nostrils and they realised the fight started and they jumped back as two cats rolled past them locked in a screeching knot of fur.

Leafkit screeched as a dark grey tom leapt on her claws out and she tried to attack but being a kit it was next to impossible, Sorrelpaw leapt to her defence but with a wrenched shoulder she was not much of a use as well.

A horrified wail shook the camp rattling the brambles and the dark grey tom raced out the den, Leafkit and Sorrelpaw followed curious and they froze at what they saw…

* * *

**I love Cliff-hangers- well not really**

**Can you guess what it was?**

**-Swanstar**

**Plz Plz Plz REVIEW**

**I'd appreciate it a lot**

**-Swanstar**


	9. Sorrow and Ceremony

**Chapter 9- Sorrow & Ceremony**

**Wow I haven't updated in ages … went on holidays then I was catching up on all I missed.**

**You shall now find out what happens **

**-Swanstar**

**I'm wondering when I should end this story probably soon**

**probably one or two more chapter left of my very first fan-fic**

**Oh if you read this please review :D**

* * *

Moonflake, the beautiful she cat there were talking about earlier lay in the centre of the clearing surrounded by grief filled toms but for some kind of reason half the she cats looked slightly pleased about her death.

Leafkit scuttled over her nose wrinkling at the stench of blood and placed a small paw on her flank, she jumped two feet in the air when she felt a heartbeat and she yelled "Everyone Moonflake is still alive but barely."

She rolled her eyes as she was pushed out of the circle by the toms and saw the she cats sending death glares to her, she turned and reached the medicine cats clearing but she whipped around to hear Firestar growling to Blackstar who was licking Moonflake furiously, "Blackstar leave our camp now or we will kill your Moonflake and beat your clan."

ThunderClan roared their approval as Blackstar and his warriors slunk out of camp with Moonflake being carried by the toms.

Just as Blackstar was about to leave he sent a chilling look around the camp and meowed "I hope you recover without the help of your crippled medicine cat…" ThunderClan bristled slightly

"Also there is a traitor who reveals secrets." he whispered before he whipped around and left. ThunderClan looked around at each other shocked. Blackstar had been clever Leafkit realised with a shock, he had revealed the cause of this attack and made the clan suspicious of each other which was bound to cause a clan to be shattered by suspicion.

Leafkit shook herself out of her thoughts; she dashed back out and started to examine the wounds of the warriors, placing marigold and cobwebs on every single cat and licking their wounds clean.

* * *

As night fell, Leafkit utterly exhausted sent the last warriors to their dens to rest, she turned around about to pad back to the medicine cats den to clean up when she felt a gaze following her. Leafpaw sighed and meowed with her back still turned "Squirrelkit what is it?"

Squirrelkit dashed to Leafkit front and as she stared Squirrelkit burst out into sobs, her side shaking and Leafkit smelt the scent of fear and sorrow. Leafkit led Squirrelkit to the den and gave her some thyme to calm her down.

Squirrelkit choked out a last sob and whispered "Leafkit you know how Blackstar knew about Cinderpelt's sickness?"

Leafkit nodded mystified at this, Squirrelkit whispered "Well…"

Leafkit narrowed her eyes "Well Squirrelkit spit it out."

Squirrelkit cast her eyes downward and meowed "It was I who told him, I ventured accidently into ShadowClan territory and they caught me, they said they would kill me if I didn't tell them a secret so I told them…" she glanced up and Leafkit beseechingly "I didn't do this on purpose I swear."

Leafkit's fur had risen and she glared at Squirrelkit which was quite unlike her normal personality "Squirrelkit." she spat "How could you, there are about a billion other harmless secrets you could have told them and yet you tell them the most dangerous one… I can't believe you. Also I know you hate Cinderpelt you are still trying to get revenge I know this." Leafkit paused out of breath.

Squirrelkit eyes were glazed and without a word she ran off back into the nursery.

* * *

Leafkit sighed and curled up in her tiny feather nest and was sent off into a dream. She saw a chaos of things fur, leaves, ashes, dark fire and shadows and through all this a loud voice was roaring "What connects together must stay strong or such destruction will befall."

This voice got louder and louder until Leafpaw jolted awake in horror fur bristled in horror she shivered and fell back into sleep. She growled at something that was poking her "Get off!" she hissed and opened her eyes to see Firestar who was gazing at her with amusement.

"Morning Leafkit get up and clean yourself, your apprentice ceremony is today." he meowed. Leafkit leapt with joy as the day she was waiting for was finally here she felt sad though as she saw her mentor still lying limp on her nest of moss.

Firestar licked Leafkit's ears gently "Don't worry Cinderpelt will heal soon."

Leafkit nodded and she began washing her tabby fur till it shone in the light, then she padded out just as Firestar was leaping onto the Highrock, his pelt gleaming with fire. She felt a rough lick on her ears and saw Sandstorm looking at her critically, her eyes glowed with pride yet we a touch of sadness. Leafkit and Squirrelkit padded forward as Firestar yowled the familiar words to summon the clan.

Firestar meowed "We stay strong with the naming of new apprentices; my kits have now finally reached 6 moons and are going to become apprentices, Squirrelkit you will now be known as Squirrelpaw, Dustpelt you mentored Ashfur well and I known pass on Squirrelpaw's training to you, teacher all you know."

Dustpelt nodded proudly and touched noses with Squirrelpaw.

Firestar turned to Leafkit "Leafkit you will now be known as Leafpaw, you have chosen the path of a medicine cat and Cinderpelt will guide you to your destiny. But for now I will be your mentor in hunting and battle training."

Leafpaw touched noses with her father and she padded towards Sandstorm as the clan yowled "Squirrelpaw, Leafpaw, Squirrelpaw, Leafpaw."

Dustpelt and Firestar beckoned to the sisters and they set out of the camp to learn the boundaries, they were reaching near the twolegplace when they heard a shout. They turned around and saw the familiar dark brown pelt of Shrewpaw….

* * *

**Well what do you think? **

**Please Review**

**With Regards:**

**-Swanstar**


	10. Far from Normal

**Chapter 10- Far from Normal**

**Hi guys again, I'm back**

**This is my next chapter of my story**

**If you read it please review**

**Enjoy –Swanstar**

* * *

Dustpelt stared at his son in astonishment and Shrewpaw stared back looking equally terrified, his face looking gaunt and his ribs poking out, looking quite unlike a kittypet.

Shrewpaw took one look at his father and ran back over the fence and into the twoleg place, Dustpelt without thinking about the apprentices and Firestar ran after him. Firestar stared at his daughters and meowed "Let's follow him."

They ran along the hard gray path and saw Dustpelt glaring at Shrewpaw, one paw unsheathed as he tried to prevent his son from escaping. Firestar dashed forward and meowed evenly to Dustpelt "What is going on here?"

Dustpelt growled "Shrewpaw is refusing to tell me why he looks mistreated and starved."

Firestar meowed in response "Let him up first."

Dustpelt removed his claws and Shrewpaw sat up fur fluffed up in terror, Firestar looked at him thoughtfully and meowed "Well, Shrewpaw tell us your version of events please."

Shrewpaw gulped and whispered "After I went to live with Cody, it was all good but soon after the kits were born, I saw Cody meeting with another tom, I think he is a rogue from the scattered BloodClan because he had a warrior name."

"Anyway, it was the day after the kits were taken away by Cody's Twolegs." Shrewpaw meowed

Dustpelt snarled in outrage "What! My grand kits?"

Shrewpaw flinched and meowed "Father, they weren't my kits at all. You see the day I saw Cody meet with that tom. I found out that I had been used."

"It was a few sunrises ago… I had awoken and once again Cody had awoken early and left the house to supposedly grieve for the taken kits. I was eating kittypet slop when I suddenly heard Cody's hushed voiced from just outside the fence, it didn't sound good so I quietly padded over to eavesdrop on her. What I heard made my blood run cold."

Shrewpaw stared into the trees "Cody was meowing at the tom her fury about losing their kits, apparently they were going to be called Swift and Robin after the tom's mother and father. I was so furious I jumped over the fence and confronted Cody, she looked surprised and guilty."

Leafpaw was intrigued "What happened then?"

"I unsheathed my claws and clawed Cody's ear, before running away… I didn't feel there was a need for words. So I left them and have been living in the Twolegplace by myself, it's really dangerous if your alone, I had to eat crowfood once." Shrewpaw meowed

The group of cats fell silent at the end of his story, Firestar broke the silence and meowed "Well Shrewpaw, if your father doesn't object you can come back to ThunderClan and be an apprentice again."

Shrewpaw turned hopefully to his father, Dustpelt meowed gruffly "No objections, Firestar."

Firestar nodded briskly and padded back towards the camp, seemingly lost in thought.

As soon as they padded through the camp entrance, Ferncloud rushed out of the nursery and started licking Shrewpaw furiously. Shrewpaw purred and began to look embarrassed and uncomfortable.

Firestar leapt on the Highrock and turned to face his clan who had already gathered due to the commotion Ferncloud had caused. He meowed "Today our patrol found Shrewpaw, he was tricked by a kittypet into thinking she loved him." the whole clan started to yell insults at kittypets.

Firestar silenced them with a flick of his tail, "He uncovered this was not the case, so I have agreed to let him back into the clan, no one is to treat him differently because of this incident." He gazed at Shrewpaw "Shrewpaw, you will have to have some form of punishment… for 1 moon you will be in charge of the elders needs, by yourself.

Shrewpaw looks horrified but nodded weakly. Firestar leapt of the Highrock signalling the end of the meeting.

Sandstorm padded over to Leafpaw and Squirrelpaw, "Alright you two, you had enough excitement for the day, go back to your dens and rest." The two cats nodded weakly and padded into the apprentices den and found two nests ready for them.

Sandstorm poked her head in the den "I prepared these nests for you while you were out patrolling with Firestar."

"Thanks mother," Squirrelpaw meowed cheerfully.

* * *

The next morning Leafpaw woke up and found that Squirrelpaw had gone hunting with Dustpelt, so she padded into the medicine cat's den to check on Cinderpelt. She was met by the ghostly from of Yellowfang. Leafpaw leapt backwards in surprise and meowed "Hi Yellowfang."

Yellowfang ignored her greeting and meowed "Listen Leafpaw, Cinderpelt is slowly arriving in StarClan. If you don't achieve the prophecy soon, she's going to die." She began fading slowly away.

Leafpaw was horrified and yowled after her "Wait I don't understand the prophecy!"

But Yellowfang had gone, Leafpaw sat down in defeat and sighed, she murmured the prophecy under her breath as she gave some catmint to Cinderpelt "What connects together must stay strong or such destruction will befall."

Leafpaw frowned "The destruction must be Cinderpelt's death, but what is this connection that has to stay strong?"

She was shaken out of her thoughts by the arrival of Sorrelpaw "Hey Leafpaw, can you check my shoulder, it feels funny today."

Leafpaw padded over and began examining Sorrelpaw's shoulder "It looks fine, Sorrelpaw, maybe you've been training too hard, take it easier." Sorrelpaw nodded and left the den.

Seeing Sorrelpaw's shoulder reminded her of Squirrelpaw, she didn't get her sister these days; she seemed so unfriendly and revengeful. Speaking of which Leafpaw thought, she needed to find the herb which made Cinderpelt sick and the monster that chased Sorrelpaw onto the Thunderpath. Maybe it was sixth sense but somehow she knew all these problems were caused by Squirrelpaw.

Leafpaw shook her head in confusion before picking up a packet of herbs for Speckletail, who was having problems sleeping; she headed over to the Elder's den with the packet between her jaws when she saw Firestar enter his den.

Leafpaw changed course and entered Firestar's den before meowing "Father may I leave the camp by myself? I need to do some investigating over all the problems lately the clan has received."

Firestar appeared and meowed "I don't know Leafpaw, the warrior code states…"

Leafpaw butted in 'Yes Yes I know no need to remind me, but Firestar there are always exceptions to the rule… Please!"

Firestar meowed 'Alright Leafpaw, you can go, don't get yourself hurt though… Sandstorm would have my fur off." he padded forward and licked her ears.

Leafpaw bounded out of the den while meowing "Thanks Firestar."

Below the Highrock she was confronted by Squirrelpaw "Where are you going sister?"

Leafpaw sighed; she knew she would have to do something to stop Squirrelpaw from following; she thought fast and had an idea. She pushed the packet of herbs towards Squirrelpaw and meowed "I wanted to go out and look for herbs; I was telling Firestar about this mixture I invented that will make a cat feel better when they're not feeling well. The problem is I can't find anyone brave enough to try it."

Squirrelpaw narrowed her eyes while Leafpaw held her breath, at last Squirrelpaw meowed "I'll try it for you, I never thought ThunderClan cats weren't brave."

Squirrelpaw opened the packet before licking the mixture and just as Leafpaw knew it would, she fell into a deep sleep below the Highrock where no one would notice her.

Leafpaw meowed softly "I'm sorry sister." before leaving the camp swiftly.

* * *

**Review!**

**-Swanstar**


End file.
